Otaku Marine
Otaku Marine are the super soldier of humanity in Lord Omniverse. Recruitment In order to became an Otaku Marine, one must watch alot of Anime and read alot of Manga, playing Video Game all day. Just that is enough to net you an Otaku Marine job. Because Zen Seibertron Republic doesn't have an active army since they're by no mean militaristic debatable . Being an Otaku Marine is like getting a high-end office desk job. Training Nothing, because training are for loser and pansy who cannot comprehend how awesome Zen Seibertron Republic is. Equipment All Otaku Marine are equipped with MWIG Armor and weapon from the Zen Seibertron Republic Arsenal the acronym being "MAI WAIFU IS GOD". MWIG Armor Spec: * Simulated Godhood: Allow the wearer to artifcially ascended to the status of a True God. Grant immortality against lower life-form, immune to existence removal and the need to follow the mortal Law Of Physics. * Joint Automatic Vectoring System: This system allow the wearer to change the vector values of anything by by touch of by mere thought. It can automatically detect any attack aim at it and deflect it back to the attacker, making the wearer impenetrable. Even abstract and conceptual attack will be deflect if the user allow them to. If using carefully, this system can destroy the Omniverse by crashing Universe and Multiverse into each other. * Genesis Heart: Allow the ability to freely create matter and law of physics within the parameter of one Macro Cluster. And the power to change any law of physics, abstract concept within that parameter, can overwrite the existence laws, however such change can be negate by the presence of a higher being. * Artifical Omniverse Reactor: Using the principle of Absolute Despair Energy to create an artificial Omniverse within a small confine space and dispense minimum energy to destroy that Omniverse via chain reaction then repeat the process. This reactor could transfer the power of that event into the armor. * Purple Wing: A wing made of pure Daorium, allow the user to harness all the grim darkness and negative aspect of the Omniverse to regenerate from all damager. Some called it "Grimdark Empowerment". Purple Wing manifest in the right-side of the Armor * Golden Wing: A wing made from pure Anathium, allow the user to harness all the light and happiness along with all positive aspect of the Omniverse and convert them into the power to destroy. * Seibertronium Alloy: This armor is made using Seibertronium, a self-regenerating alloy that can withstand a God-Grade Nuke (Can destroy the Omniverse atleast one billion time) with only a small scratch. * Bishounen Force: Wearing this armor instantly turn you into a handsome man. Rule # Do not talk about Spessh Mareen # DO NOT TALK ABOUT SPESSH MAREEN # DO NOT TALK ABOUT SPESSH MAREEN ''' # ''DO NOT TALK ABOUT SPESSH MAREEN '' # ''DO NOT TALK ABOUT SPESSH MAREEN '' # ''DO NOT TALK ABOUT SPESSH MAREEN DO NOT TALK ABOUT SPESSH MAREEN ' # Rinse and repeat. Category:Army Category:Concept Category:Lord Bá Đạo